


Missed You

by PartTimeWizard



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Riyo is not as smooth as she thinks she is, Riyo is smitten, and it's really cute, fox is smitten, they're both smitten
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:07:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26802637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PartTimeWizard/pseuds/PartTimeWizard
Summary: Riyo believed her days of schoolyard crushes had been left behind her, but the butterflies in her stomach have another idea.
Relationships: Riyo Chuchi/CC-1010 | Fox
Comments: 10
Kudos: 79





	Missed You

**Author's Note:**

> Welp, I've been listening to a lot of cute love songs again so here you go.

“Senator Chuchi? What are you doing?”

“Shh, I’m not here.” Riyo tried to wave away the inquiry like snuffing a candle. It was a bad idea, a terrible idea, one she clearly didn’t think through. Her school days were over. “I got lost. I’m leaving now.” She pulled herself out of her seat and tried forgetting about the heat that burned her cheeks. 

“You got lost in the training gyms?”

“Yes, yes that’s what happened.” Her head ducked between her shoulders. Normally, she’d have a confident answer, but all she wanted to do was to not draw attention to herself.

“Are you looking for someone? I can help if you want.”

Her thoughts smushed down her first instinct. Don’t turn around, Chuchi. Don’t do it. You won’t live it down.

“No, thank you,” she smiled sweetly. Riyo grabbed her datapad and prepared to run for it. 

“Trooper what are you––” A voice shouted behind her. The clone next to Riyo straightened up and saluted. Her shoulders scrunched up to her ears to hide. If she couldn’t see him, he couldn’t see her, right? Everything stayed quiet for a minute and she couldn’t help it anymore. Riyo turned around. 

Fox had his arms crossed and a glare directed at her. While his disappointment stung, she couldn’t help take advantage of his proximity. The top of his armor had been removed for training. His chest swelled in and out from leading drills. A sheen of sweat covered his face. 

A small guilty smile crossed Riyo’s face. “Hello, Commander.” 

“Bridge, get back to work,” Fox said. His sight didn’t leave Riyo. The trooper went without any further prompting. He almost missed a step when he checked over his shoulder before leaving them relatively alone. 

“Fancy seeing you here,” she started.

“What are you doing?”

“I was on a break and decided to stop by.”

“So you’re sitting up here like a creeper?”

“I’m not a creeper,” Riyo said. “I’m an admirer.”

“Is that all you have to say for yourself?”

Riyo quickly bounded down the bleachers. Once she arrived in front of him, she inched up to her tiptoes. “Does this help?” She pressed a sweet kiss against his cheek. He is sweaty and gross, but worth seeing his statuesque stance crumble in front of her. 

“Not in front of the men,” he mumbled. 

"I missed you."

"Ri, it's been three hours."

"Three hours without you." 

"How about this, I'll make it up to you later, okay?"

"You better." She beamed and almost kissed him again, but a group of troopers passed by running laps. "Stop by after your shift?"

The smallest smile formed on Fox's face. The butterflies in Riyo's stomach fluttered to life. 

"Only if you stop stalking me."

"Admire. I'm admiring you, love." She spun around and left the gym, stealing one last look over her shoulder.

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr: @part-timewizard


End file.
